Icons are known in GPS navigation systems in stand alone navigation devices, such as, for example, those manufactured under the brand name TOM-TOM and others.
Among related patents include the icons of FIGS. 3,4,7 and 8 of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,207 B2 of Nix, which are tiny and multiple, strung along the bottom of the screen. The driver has to take his eyes off the road to select the icon and read the rest of the screen.
The same is true for the icons on the screen of U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,435 B2 of Wako, which are multiple, tiny icons shown on the traditional routing map of the navigation screen.